Rose Petals
by TitanNinja
Summary: After titans attacked Shinganshina and brutally murdered her family, Dolore Virtus joins the military and vows for revenge. As years pass, her once innocent personality changes to unforgiving. Displaying excellent skill, it is decided for her to be personally trained by Corporal Levi. Learning together, developing together, will something other than a friendship form? Levi x OC
1. Finding the Way

Hello!

This is my first fanfic and I would greatly appreciate it if you just gave it a chance!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan. (Or Corporal Levi. . . sadly)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

She would never forget the bloodcurdling screams of terror, of horror, of dread. She would never forget the fear in their eyes, pleading desperately for help. She would never forget the crimson, rose-colored blood that stained the brick walls, floors, and the windows. She would never forget the day titans attacked Shinganshina.

_**-Four years later-**_

**-Dolore Virtus-**

It's dark and it's cold. It's so terribly cold. I can't feel my feet, my hands, my face. All I can feel is the never-ending pain in my heart. Beating. Thumping. Begging for vengeance.

I grit my teeth. _Stand,_ I tell myself. _Stand up. Find warmth. _

It's night-time. The stars are out and shining, brilliant with secrets of the past. I'm alone on the streets of Trost, huddling in a corner, trying with all my might to preserve as much body heat as I can on this frigid night.

My name is Dolore Virtus. I am thirteen years old. My family of three perished after the attack on Shinganshina. I am alone and frightened of this cruel world.

For four years, I have managed to survive, stealing from street stands, jumping from orphanage to orphanage. However, it seems as though the time for me to die has finally arrived. Temperatures in Trost are below freezing and I am out in nothing but rags. My fingers are blue, blue as the midnight sky. _I'll be joining you soon, Father, Mother, Brother. I'm sorry I couldn't avenge your deaths. But we will be together. Together at last. _

But no. I cannot die. I must not die. Didn't my father raise me to despise titans? Didn't he fill me with the rage to brutally kill every last one? Weren't his last words "_Kill them all! Dolore, Kill them all!"_ as a colossal titan dropped him into its horrific mouth? Yes. That's right. I will not die. I will survive. I will kill every last titan. I will do it for Papa. I will fulfill his dream. I will join the Scouting Region.

_Stand! Dolore, you must seek warmth! _I repeat over and over to myself._ Get up!_ After failing multiple times, I manage to rise to my feet. Slowly and painfully, I walk, leaving bloody footprints in the snow. After what seems like centuries gone by, I arrive at a small inn. I push in, finding a worn sofa in the lobby. I close my eyes and sleep comes.

It's the next day. I wake up to face an old woman in an apron and she appears to be angry.

"What are you doing in my lobby?" She hisses. "We're not a charity! Get out!" She raises a ruler to my face and that's when I sprint out of the building.

I walk on the cobblestone roads. The sun has just started to peek above the horizon. _Dolore, you need to find the military base. You need to join the Scouting Region. _

I stumble along for hours, attempting to find the military base. I don't dare to ask the men or women on the streets for help. A girl such as me is easy prey. Small. Frail. Good-looking. Instead, I lurk in the shadows, searching for the way.

When it's noon, I reach a dusty path. Above the path, is a single sign that points north. It reads "Trost Military Base: 2 Miles."

I run. I run. Faster and faster. I have arrived. Out of breath, disheveled, but I am here at last. I take a deep breath. _This is it Father. This is the first step I'll take to revenge._ I knock on the door.

A man, twice my height looks down at me. "Whoo-ee! Who do we have here?" His breath smells of alcohol. His eyes are wild. He grabs my arms and drags me inside. "Such a pretty young lady! Come in, beautiful!"

My face wrinkles in disgust. I have always been praised for my looks. With deep blue-green eyes, brilliant blond hair, and a lean body, I need to be careful for predators. By predators, I mean people like this man.

Before I start to struggle, I hear a voice.

"Sergeant. Let her go." I look over to see a short and skinny man. His hair hangs over his forehead, and the expression on his face is agitated, almost bored.

The man, "Sergeant," releases me. "Yes, Corporal. Apologies, sir."

"Tch, forget it." The man then faces me. "Who are you? Why are you here?" He takes a step closer.

I shiver under his gaze. His voice is dripping with venom. "I'm D-Dolore. Dolore Virtus. I have come to join the military."

"You want to join the military? Are you tough enough for the training? Can you handle it?" He leans in. He smells of rose petals.

"Y-yes, sir!" I say, shaking. My head is pounding. Something about this man makes fills my bones with fright. "I am prepared!"

He studies my eyes. "Tch. Follow me."

* * *

So how was it? Please feel free to rate and review! Anything will help!

(Sorry if it was a bit slow! I'll be sure to pick up the pace in later chapters.)


	2. The Short Man

Hello! This is Chapter Two of my first fanfic, Rose Petals! Since I'm pretty new to this, it wouldn't hurt if you gave it a chance!

Thank you and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, although I wish I did.**

* * *

I obey without a word. For a short man like him, he walks fast. Quickly, he leads me through the building, until we arrive at a closed office. On the wooden oak door, inscripted in gold plate, reads "Corporal Levi."

_That must be his name, _I think to myself. _Levi._

Without hesitation, the man opens the door and sits himself on a chair behind a desk.

I follow along and seat myself across from him. The room is beautiful, with a lavish deep red carpet and silk drapes. I can't help but notice how clean and neat everything is.

With the same bored expression he had before, Levi picks up a pen. "I'll be asking you a couple questions. I want straight answers."

I clench my hands. "Yes, sir."

"What is your name, age, and place of birth?"

"I am Dolore Cirtus, age 13, and I was born in Shinganshina."

The Corporal draws in a short breath. I can tell what he's thinking. He must pity me. He must know my family perished with the attack of the titans. He pities me.

"Do you know how to used 3D Maneuver Gear?" He asks, staring at me.

I'm surprised. He doesn't bring the subject of Shinganshina again. "N-no, sir."

For an hour, he continues to interview me; asking about my health, my abilities, my strengths. When he suddenly stands and says, "That is all," he leads me to a wooden Cabin.

"This is your Cabin. You will sleep in here, along with 2 other soldiers. Tomorrow, at 6 AM, there will be a New Recruit Meeting. Be there." With that, the Corporal leaves, his green Scouting Legion cape, swishing.

Slowly, I walk up to the cabin door. I push in cautiously and I am greeted with two curious faces.

"Eeeeeehh!" A strawberry-brunette with thick glasses leaps out of the bed she sat in and rushes towards me. "Hi! What's your name? I'm Hange Zoe! Call me Hange! So you're our last roommate? Welcome! Let's be friends, alright?"

I'm overwhelmed. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure." Hange grasps my hands and squeals.

"Hange, calm down. I bet you're scaring her." A light voice from the back of the room says. Out of the shadows, appears a light brown haired girl, with warm cinnamon colored eyes. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Petra Ral." She extends a hand outwards. "What's your name?"

I shake her extended hand. "My name's Dolore Virtus. I'm pleased to meet you too." I smile my sweetest smile, trying to make a good first impression.

Petra leads me to my bunk. It's small, but it'll do. "Um, I see you guys already have your uniforms?"

Hange jumps up and down. "Yep! Yours is right there!" She points to a neatly folded stack of clothing behind me. "Aren't you excited, Dolore? Titans! We'll get to fight real titans!" Hange said the word "titans" with particularly strong enthusiasm.

Petra places her hand on Hange's shoulder to stop her jittering. "Dolore looks tired. Let's let her rest."

I silently give Petra a smile. Now that she mentions it, I realize I'm completely drained of energy. I quickly change into the military uniform, toss away my rags of clothing, and tuck in. Sleep comes.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Time for dinner!" Hange shakes me.

Still exhausted, I sit up. "Dinner?" I ask. It's been a long time since I'd had dinner. Living on the streets doesn't give you the luxury of choosing when to have your meals. It's always been "eat when you get the chance."

I stand and let Hange lead me to the cafeteria. Inside, is the bustling noise of soldiers: talking, laughing, and eating. I walk behind Hange. I can't help but notice the lingering stares I get from the male soldiers.

When a particular fellow reaches towards my arm, and says "Hello, pretty lady. . ." I turn. In a quick move, I grab hold of his forearm and twist. Twist with all my might. When his body turns, I kick his groin area. He falls to his knees. With swift motions, I repeatedly kick his back, until his form is sprawled across the wooden floor.

"Tsk, learn some respect." I spit onto his face. That's when I realize the entire cafeteria has gone silent. I have the attention of all the soldiers in the room. Millions of thoughts run through my mind. _You've done it now, Dolore. You've gone and made a scene. You'll be in tremendous trouble. _

I take a deep breath. I don't know what to do. I look over to Hange, whose usually buoyant, bubbly face is astonished.

I decide to run. Run away from my troubles. I forcefully push open the door. The icy night air hits me hard, like daggers into the skin. I don't stop running, not until I'm out of the base, in a secluded forest.

Leaning on a tree, I catch my breath. That's when I notice a short figure, sitting on a large boulder, facing the sky. Another glance tells me that it's Corporal Levi, the man from earlier today.

_Shit,_ I think. _The Corporal can't know I'm here. He can't know what I did._ I turn around, ready to leave, when I hear his voice ring into the night.

"Oi, what're you doing here?"

* * *

So, how was it? Please feel free to rate and review! Everything is appreciated!

Thank you!


	3. The Stars

Hello!

This is chapter three of my first fanfic. It would be greatly appreciated if you gave it a try!

Thank you!

* * *

I draw in a sharp breath. _Fuck._

"Corporal." I salute him, placing my fist on my heart.

The Corporal turns and positions his body on the boulder so that he faces me. "You're the girl from earlier today, huh? What're you doing here?"

_What do I say? It wouldn't be of any use if I lie to him. I'll be in more trouble. Fuck. I need to tell the truth._ "I ran away from the Base Cafeteria. I uh- overreacted when someone tried to touch me. Apologies, sir." I can tell my face is red. Closing my eyes, I brace myself for the harsh words to come. But instead of being scolded and punished, I hear a laugh ring out into the night.

I open my eyes to find Corporal Levi laughing hysterically up on the boulder. He manages to squeeze out between laughs, "How bad was it?"

I pause. _Thi-This is Captain Levi? THE Captain Levi? Humanity's strongest soldier? _"There might've been blood." I say, looking back. "There will definitely be bruising, especially in some sensitive areas." I remember kicking the soldier in the groin. Before I can stop myself, I start to snort.

I don't know how much time passes, but the laughter dies down.

Corporal is the first to talk. "Soldier, I cannot say you won't be punished. What you did is unacceptable, especially with your fellow trainee. However, I will make sure the soldier that attempted to assault you will be punished as well. You ma-"

_**Grrrooowwlll. **_Corporal Levi is interrupted with a strange noise. _**Grroowwwll. **_I glance down and realize the growling noise was my stomach. I didn't eat a crumb the entire day, and it's taken quite the toll on my body. Slightly embarrassed, I say, "Corporal, sorry to bother you. I will be making my way back to the base, where I will accept all punishments given." I start to walk back, when I hear his voice again.

"Hungry, brat?" He sits up on the large boulder and jumps off. Walking quickly, he makes his way over to his chestnut colored horse. After fumbling in the bag on the horse, he pulls out a small sack. "Here," The Corporal tosses the sack to me. "Eat," he says.

I catch the sack, astonished. _I've heard so many rumors about Corporal Levi. How harsh, how nasty, how cold he can be. But this. . . This is a totally different person. _I pull open the sack, and find cheeses, bread, and water. I barely contain a yell of joy. _Food, _I think, _at last. _Hungrily, I pull out the food. It's delicious. Time after time, I need to remind myself to breathe.

When I finally satisfy my hunger, I look up to find Corporal Levi still staring at me. I don't know what's on his face: disgust, pity, whatever it is, I don't need it.

I brush the crumbs off my uniform and say with a cold voice, "Thank you, Corporal."

Levi breaks his gaze. "Brat, I don't want any more trouble from you."

I nod, understanding that the Corporal treated me much better than he should have. I start to make my way back to the base. Glancing up at the sky, I realize how beautiful the stars are. Papa and Mama always told me stories about the sky, the heavens. I guess I don't realize I stop walking, because the Corporal yells. "Oi, what're you doing now?"

He may be my superior, but he sure is annoying. "I'm just appreciating the stars, Corporal." I look back to find him doing the same, perched upon his boulder, staring up to the sky. Some strange feeling fills my bones. Some warm, compelling feeling swirling in my heart, wanting to break free. Some untouched feeling, telling me that I want to join him. That I have a desire to be up on that boulder, sitting with Corporal Levi.

I walk back to the boulder. Without saying a word, I perch myself on top of the hard rock.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" The short Captain sharply turns towards me. "Get back to the base, you brat."

"Sir, I'd like to make a request to appreciate the stars with you." I say softly.

On his face, I can see shock. Only for a flash, he was surprised, but he quickly covered it. "Get back to the base. That's an order."

With a hint of a smirk on my face, I ignore him. I lay my back down on the boulder and face the stars. "Beautiful," I whisper, under my breath. The stars seem to twinkle back at me, as if they're trying to send me a message. It's so peaceful, so quiet, and so majestic that something that hasn't happened in ages occurs. A slow smile spreads across my face. I remember what it's like to be happy.

When I turn my head, I find Corporal Levi staring at me once again. His eyes are a piercing, bitter gray. It takes my breath away. His raven colored hair falls upon his face and I can't help but admire his looks. _Stop it, _I tell myself, _Stop admiring Captain Levi. You're a soldier. Focus on your goal._

After some time, I sit up and stretch. "Thank you, Corporal Levi, for your hospitality. I will be making my way back to the base." I salute the man, and head towards the camp. Before I can take another step, Captain Levi's voice says "You're an interesting one, Virtus."

I stop, and then continue to walk at a steady pace. _What is that supposed to mean? _Quickly, I make my way back to the camp.

* * *

"Oh, Dolore, we're so glad you're okay! You went off running and then everything went crazy! That creepy guy was on the floor almost dead and we had to rush him to the hospital. Then, we sent out a search party for you but you were nowhere to be seen! Oh, Dolore, never do that again!" Hange takes me in to a long hug, out of breath.

Petra stands behind. "We're happy you're safe, Dolore." She smiles and I can't help but smile back, despite being strangled by a certain someone.

"Hange, you can let go now," I wheeze. "I'm in pain."

She jumps away from me. "Oops! Sorry! Sorry!" Hange blushes, then laughs.

I begin to get ready for bed: washing my face, brushing my teeth, changing my clothes into Petra's spare nightgown. When I do get into bed, and the lights so out, I think about what happened today. After I arrived back at the base, the Sergeant scolded me fiercely.

_"Violence will not be tolerated, soldier! Do you hear me? Not tolerated!"_

He then punished me. I was to run ten miles first thing at daybreak tomorrow. Tired, I sigh and turn over. Oh, how wonderful it is to be able to sleep in a bed. It's so warm. So cozy. Much better than the streets. Before I drift off, I whisper and smile into the blankets, "Tomorrow is the first day of training."

* * *

So how was it? Do review and rate!

Thank you!


End file.
